fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Eren Tetsuya
"I don't despise my insanity, I enjoy every last of it" Eren says with a sadistic grin Eren Tetsuya ( エレン哲也 ) Was one of the strongest mages of fairy tail before his great depression after his girlfriend ( Charlotte Rose Evans ) died on a mission. Now he his working with a group of individuals who intend on redeeming himself by becoming a freelancer. Eren is a sadistic mercenary doing whatever his clients order him to do in exchange for more abilities to transform into the strongest, protecting his allies along his side. Eren is the first anti-hero of the series; debuting as an horrific character. Appearance Eren appears as a skinny teenager and has pale skin, moppy white hair and red eyes. This is caused by his ability, as it blocks ultraviolet rays, thereby preventing his body from producing melanin. He also seems to have an affinity for black and white-themed clothing. Personality When he is enraged or excited such as when fighting a strong or amusing opponent, he breaks into a wide grin and laughs, giving a maniacal and sadistic appearance.While fighting,he often invokes fear. He can be somewhat kind whenever Charlotte is around, even when others are in doubt. Background Much of his past is unknown,as a child couldn't fit in with the other children due to his powers, harming those that tried to get close to him. He was hated by several children and parents but one day a group of kids decided to confront Eren by harming his sister ( Mary Tetsuya ). In the garden lied his sister Mary as she was beat by boys at his school. At a split second, Eren's mother ( Amara Tetsuya ) approached the situation and protected Mary. Eren was helpless, a boy took grasp of both his arms as his mother was brutally murdered with a wooden panel with nails attached to it. Soon Eren unleashed his power and his front yard became a blood bath. He then ran away from his home. Taking his sister to a foster home to live peacefully as Eren spent days finding a place of solitude which was ironically fairy tail. Abilities/Magic * Vector Magic ( ベクトルマジック/ bekutorumajikku ) He can change the vector values of anything by touch Furthermore, this ability is automatic, so projectiles like bullets or explosives have no effect on him, as they will be redirected, even if he is unaware of their presence. He must consciously allow things like gravity and light to affect him. It is because of his ability that he has an albino appearance, as his "reflection" blocks all unnecessary ultraviolet radiation, thereby preventing the skin from manufacturing melanin. However, if one can find their way "around" his redirection. * Awakening (目覚め/ Mezame ) Eren usually loses almost all conscious control of himself and begins to speak in the language of the Angels. He gains the ability to understand laws that are hitherto unknown and unexplainable to him, and no longer needs to be touching vectors to control them. When under tremendous emotional pressure like in extreme rage, he manifests massive black wings made from dark matter. * Ability Absorption (能力吸収/ Noryoku Kyushu ) A subconsiouus ability when Eren makes contact with a figure that has any superhuman abilities including forbidden magic, Dragonslayer, Godslayer and etc. Relationships N/A TriviaCategory:Characters * Eren's facial design was inspired by original film "The Crow" starring Brandon Lee and Joker from "The Dark Knight" * Eren has two different looks in the pre-timeskip and the seven year timeskip. Eren becomes younger in the timeskip. Synopsis Tenrou tree arc Eren's debut was rather short in this arc. Basically he had a brief appearance on Tenrou Island, encountering Azuma right after the life-threatening battle between the she-devil Mirajane. Eren had no such dialogue. Only an entertaining but short battle ending in a draw as Eren left the scene. Grand magic games arc Eren had a role as one of the participants in the event; representing Crescent Phoenix guild. He fought two individuals ( Hibiki Lates and Kuro-hebi) in the tournament and later abandoned the games as he dug into the conspiracy of the eclipse project with Ultear, Jellal and Meredy. Tartarus arc Eren appeared when witnessing the power of the demon Sayla. His temptation overwhelmed his inevitable thirst for power and a battle was settled. Half of Sayla's power was absorbed and amplified back through Eren, manifesting his dark matter wings. Legacy / Eren arc This is not an official canon, but this scenario takes place of Eren's perspective and his past. Eren takes on adversaries more powerful than Zeref and Fairy tail. He meets many original characters of the fairy tail universe such as Duncan, Saeko Rosei , Kazuhiko and more. (These summaries are not in order) ~ Administrator of the Page Statistic Offense 8/5 Defense 5/5 Speed 6/5 Intelligence 5/5 Hatred 10/5 Quotes - "I'll teach you fear..." Eren hisses at Kamika of the Garou Knights in his awakening state - "The worst part about being strong is that no one asks if you're ok..." Eren mutters to Erza in the aftermath of Charlotte Rose Evan's death Category:Villains - "You don't know how it feels like.To be ripped into pieces several times and put back into some kind of Monster!" Eren exclaims drunk in the guild bar of the Crescent Phoenix.Category:Original Characters